Regina's Lost Dream
by The Indigo Dolphin
Summary: Regina kidnaps Henry to protect him, but her plan backfires and Graham is killed. Regina is arrested when Henry is found and she is put on trial. How will Regina's desire lead to her downfall? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this takes place in season 1 sometime after the premire. I originally posted this story on Book writer Free, but now I'm typing the whole thing from my phone… I do it all for you guys! So please review, comment and favorite!

Regina was preparing for dinner with her son, Henry. She ladled the chicken soup into two bowls then she grabbed a potion from her pocket.

The label read, "Temporary Sleeping Potion." She tipped half the bottle into her son's bowl. Then she carried the bowls into the dining room where Henry was waiting for her.

"You hungry?" Regina said as she put the bowl down in front of Henry and fussed with his hair.

"Yeah. I'm starving!" Henry said as he started digging in to his meal.

"Good." Regina said as she sat down at her seat at the end of the table. She grabbed her spoon.

"Mom… There's… Something wrong…" Henry said swaying mildly.

"Oh, are you alright?" Regina said pretending that she was surprised at this occurrence.

"Yeah I…" Henry collapsed on the floor Regina smiled

"Oh, don't worry son. Where you'll be going, you'll be safe."

THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN

Regina smiled. Her plan was going exactly as planned. She dragged Henry into the basement of the house.

She pressed the buttons 90875 on the wall phone and a secret door opened.

Regina dragged Henry's still body through the tunnel. When they got to the end of the tunnel, there was a purple door she opened it and there laid her long abandoned vault.

She put Henry on a chair and went to get some zip-ties and a cloth. She tied his arms, legs, and torso to the chair. Then she tied the cloth around his mouth.

"It's begun…" Regina made herself disappear into a cloud of purple smoke. Henry's eyes opened.

He looked around at his surroundings. He looked down and realized that he was tied to the chair. He struggled to escape the bonds.

He screamed, then upon realizing that he was muzzled. He stopped struggling and just relaxed for a second in the chair.

Right now, the person her longed for the most was Emma.

THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN

Regina was heading to her mayor's office to get a few important things. Along the way, she bumped into Emma.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Emma said.

"I thought I told you to leave this town." Regina said continuing on her stroll.

"Hey wait!" Emma said running after Regina.

"Look, I'm doing this for Henry. He wanted me to stay for a week. After a week, I'll leave."

Regina looked at Emma.

You better." And with that, Regina ended the conversation and continued on her walk to the office.

She reached the office and unlocked the door. She put the key in her pocket and headed for her office.

She opened a cabinet and took out a weaved basket. She closed the cabinet and got out of her office.

Regina took the basket home with her. When she reached the house, she locked the door and went up to her bedroom.

She opened the basket and took out a purple top hat. There was a green cloth tied to it, and a card that read 10/6.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! 2 updates in one day! So to answer your questions, Regina kidnaps Henry cause she's really overprotective and can't lose Henry at all costs. Anyway, on with the story!

The next day, Regina went down to her vault with bread and water for Henry. She opened the purple door and saw Henry sleeping. He opened his eyes and saw Regina.

He muffled something and struggled with his zip-ties. Regina removed Henry's muzzle.

"Mom! Help! Untie me quick! The person who did this might come back for me!" Henry said.

Regina sighed. "Henry, I did this to you."

Henry put a puzzled look on his face.

"What? No. You wouldn't do this."

Regina caressed his face.

"Henry, I did this for your safety. Someone's going to take you away from me." Regina said shedding a tear.

"This is about Emma, isn't it? You're afraid she's going to take me away from you."

Regina looked at him in the eyes.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The way you look at her."

Regina let out a deep breath and waved her hand and Henry's zip-ties disappeared. Henry ran up to her and hugged her.

"Henry, no matter what anyone says. No matter what anyone tells you, I do love you…"

THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN

"Alright, what's the situation?" Emma said to Mary Margaret, Henry's school teacher.

"Well he wasn't here at school today." Mary Margaret said.

Emma put a worried look on her face. "Did Regina say anything?"

"No. I haven't heard from her since yesterday." Mary Margaret said.

"Graham, what should we do?" Emma said.

"Well, a good start would be to go to her house and see if something happened to him." Graham said.

"Alright." Emma said. The two of them go into the police car and turned the sirens on. Graham drove to Regina's mansion.

Emma knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Do you happen to have the keys to her house?" Emma said turning to Graham.

"Um, actually, I do…" Graham said scratching his back.

"Well I'm going to ignore that fact that you have the keys to the mayor's house right now for the sake of finding Henry." Emma said giving him a look.

Graham and Emma just stood there for a few seconds.

"Well? Aren't you going to get the door?" Emma said annoyed at Graham.

"Oh! Right." Graham said fishing the key from his pocket and opened the door.

"Regina! Henry! Is anyone here?!" Graham shouted. There was no response.

"We need a thorough search. I'll check this floor and the basement. You check the top floor and the attic." Graham said.

"Great, let's go." Emma said climbing up the stairs cautiously.

She checked all the guest room. (There were 3 of them.) Then she came to Henry's room. She noticed that his book was sitting there on the edge of his bed.

Emma walked over and put the book in her hands. Then, the words that Henry said came to her.

"Everything in this book _actually _happened. You should know more than anyone, because you're in this book."

Emma had a flashback and saw the moment when Charming, her father, put her in the enchanted tree trunk to save her from the curse. She put the book back down on the bed.

"Am I crazy?" She kept thinking to herself.

"Emma! I think I found something!" Graham shouted from the basement.

"I'll be there in a second!" Emma said. She shoved the book in her bag and headed for the basement.

THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN

Regina caressed her son in her arms.

"Mom, you don't have to do this…" Henry said looking at Regina with his hazel eyes.

"Henry, this is all to keep you safe. Now eat." Regina said sternly.

Henry pulled away from her and went over to his bread and water.

"You know, it wouldn't have hurt to have brought me some pizza and soda.: Henry said looking at Regina with a smug smile on his face.

"For lunch." Regina said smiling. Henry returned the smile and ate his food.

There was a slight shuffling.

"Did you hear that? I think soemone's coming!" Regina said. She waved her hand and Henry was zip-tied to the chair again.

"Hey-" Regina pushed her pinger to his lips.

"Shush. It's only for a little while. If they ask, say that you don't know who your captor is. Oh, and by the way, your ropes are enchanted you only I can cut them. Bye…"

Regina placed the muzzle over his mouth again and disappeared into a pillar of purple smoke.

Emma and Graham opened the purple door. Emma ran over to Henry.

"Are you ok? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Emma said.

Henry muffled something through his muzzle.

"Oh, right." Emma untied Henry's muzzle.

"How did you find me?" Henry said.

"That isn't important. The only thing we need to do is to get you out of here."

Emma got out a pocket knife and expanded it.

"You might as well not even try. The person who kidnapped me said they enchanted them so only **they **could break them." Henry said.

"So you know who kidnapped you?" Emma said.

"No. They had a mask." Henry said.

Emma looked at Graham and pulled him over to the corner.

"What are we supposed to do? He thinks this is all some sort of fairy tale." Emma whispered.

"Well we just have to show him it's not real. Go and set him free." Graham said.

Emma walked over to Henry.

"Well I'll prove you, and them wrong."

Emma knelt down and started to use her knife to try and cute the tie on his right leg. Suprisingly, the tie wouldn't break.

"See. I told you. You just didn't believe." Henry said.

Emma stood and stared in amazement.

"What are we gonna do?" Emma said pulling on Graham's arm.

"Well we can take him _and _the chair." Graham said.

"What? That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard! You can't bring him around tied to a chair!" Emma said. Graham looked at Henry, them back at Emma.

"We'll have a stakeout and find out who his captor is, then we'll force them to set him free." Graham said.

"Alright, that's a slightly smarter plan. Let's do it." Emma said.

Emma walked oer to Henry and knelt down so they were at eye level.

"Henry? We're going to be hiding over there for a stakeout. You just stay here, just until your captor is here. We'll force them to set you free, got that?" Emma said.

"Yeah." Henry said and nodded. Emma put back his muzzle and his behind the stack of boxes with Graham.

"Now what?" Graham said.

"We wait." Emma said.

"We just wait?..." Graham becoming skeptical.

"Yes. Have you ever been in a stakeout?" Emma said questioning her boss' experience out in the field.

"Well, no. There's not much criminal activity here in Storybroke."

Little did theyknow that Regina was listening to every word they said. She used a morphing spell and turned into . Then she put on a black coat.

She appeared ina cloud of green smoke.

"I can sense that other people are here. What did you do!" Regina grabbed Henry by the neck and started to choke him.

Emma pulled out her gun and pointed it at the captor.

"Well hold it right there!" Emma shouted.

Regina let go of Henry's neck.

"Well, hello dearie." Regina said. She was surprised at her voice sounding like Rumplestiltskin's.

"Gold?!" Emma said surprised.

Regina lifted her clack to reveal Gold's face.

"Indeed it is."

"Well let him go! Undo your spell!" Graham said trying to be brave. But in reality, he was terrified.

Regina waved her hand and sent Graham flying toward a stack of bricks. Graham's body fell to the floor with a great thud.

"No! Emma said running over to Graham.

Regina locked Henry in a closet and turned back into her normal self. She ran to her vault.

"Henry- Emma? What are you doing-"

"No time for explaining! Hurry! Call an ambulance!" Emma said as she started doing CPR on Graham.

Regina obeyed and called 911. Soon an ambulance arrived.

A/N: Well that was a long chapter! I will try to update daily. So Indigo out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I'll try to update twice daily and if not twice at least once. So, yeah. Enjoy the chapter. (btw Outlaw Queen)

Graham was lying down in his hospital bed, with his monitor beeping steadily. Suddenly, the line went flat.

Several nurses starting running in, including .

"We need to stabilize him!" said starting CPR on Graham.

"We're losing him!" One of the nurses said.

started shock therapy.

"CLEAR!" shouted when he pulsed Graham's body. Graham pulsed up in shock, but the line was still flat.

"Come on! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! CLEAR!" said as he pulsed Graham yet again.

Graham's body jerked up, but the line was still flat.

gave the nurses a look, and they both nodded. One of them pulled the plug on his life support and the other pulled a blanket over Graham's body.

sighed and grabbed his clipboard. He went into the waiting room where Emma and Regina were waiting earnestly.

"So? How is he?" Emma asked as soon as he stepped into the room.

"He didn't make it… I'm sorry. We did everything we could." said putting his hand on Regina's shoulder. Regina cried in his arms and he soothed her by rubbing her back.

Emma just stood there in shock. She didn't know how to react.

THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN

Regina left the hospital and went to her office. She went to her private office and opened the door to a small closet. Henry sat inside with his hands zip-tied and a muzzle. She lowered his muzzle.

"What happened to Graham? Is he ok?" Henry asked. Regina was taken by the innocence in his hazel eyes.

"He- he's dead." Regina said coldly.

"But, that means that _you're _the one who killed him…" Henry said.

"I know, and it makes me feel horrible. Knowing you killed someone, nevertheless someone you cared about, puts and awful feeling in your heart"

Regina cut off Henry's zip-ties and let him walk out of the closet. He sat down on the couch.

"Well… Are you still up for pizza?" Regina said sitting next to him.

"I-I guess..." Henry said. He was slumped and his head hung down.

"Come on! You're always excited when we order pizza!" Regina said playfully hitting his shoulder.

Regina called the Storybrooke Pizza Delivery Service and ordered a large pepperoni pizza for the 2 of them. When the delivery man came, she handed him a $10 bill. She carried it to her desk and pulled up a chair for Henry.

The two of them started eating.

"So… You like your pizza?" Regina asked him.

"Yeah. But you're not supposed to eat it with a fork and a knife." Henry said with a chuckle.

"Well I find it much more elegant to eat pizza with a knife and fork. You don't get sauce all over your face." Regina said grabbing a napkin she used to wipe Henry's face clean.

"Thanks." Henry said. He looked down and played with his food.

"Oh come on. Where's that smile of yours?"

"Well, what's there to smile about?"

"Is this about Graham?" Regina said.

"No. It's about you kidnapping me."

"But it isn't really kidnapping if I'm your mother, is it?"

"Well, you tied me up!"

"Henry-"

"What! There's nothing else to say! You kidnapped me to take me away from my real mom!" Henry walked away from the table and headed towards the door. He opened it and walked out.

"Henry, you can't escape here." Regina said expecting him to come back, but he didn't.

Henry put his hand on the doorknob, and then his body flew backwards right at Regina's feet.

"Oh, Henry!" Regina said kneeling above his body. He was uncauntious.

"No! I'm not letting this happen." Regina called an ambulance.

"Wait, we need a cover up story." Regina snapped and Henry's body was covered with dirt, shrubs, leaves and other things from the forest. She snapped again and his shirt was tattered.

Emma came in with the emergency services.

"What happened to him?" Emma asked.

"Can we have his conversation after we're sure he'll live?"

"Oh, right. Of course.

Emma and Regina got into the ambulance and headed for the hospital.

THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN

Henry was on life support. Regina and Emma were waiting anxiously in the waiting room for the second time that day.

walked into the room. Regina shot up.

"How is he?" Regina said.

"Well, there's a slim chance that he will make it." said.

Regina shook her head and walked out of the room. Emma followed her.

"Regina!" The blonde said running after her.

"Ms. Swan, I don't want to talk about it."

"But you said-"

"What do you want!?" Regina said clearly annoyed.

"What happened to Henry? How did he get here?"

Regina turned around and looked at Emma.

"Well?..." Emma said. Regina crossed her arms.

"He came to my office and collapsed in front of me. I called an ambulance. Now please let me go." Regina said continuing on her way.

"But, that can't be…"

"And exactly why can't it!" Regina said stopping and turned around.

"Well, we were looking in your house for evidence. We found a hall to a purple door, and Henry was in there. Mr. Gold used his magic to make himself and Henry disappear."

"Well he took him to the forest. He escaped and came to me. How is it not as simple as that?"

"No… There's something wrong about this, and I'm going to find it out."

A/N: So here's your 3rd chapter! Let's have a little fun, shall we? Find the one that's different!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllilllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, sorry I said Outlaw Queen in the last chapter, it's actually this chapter, I got confused with what I was doing. :P So, yeah hope you enjoy the chapter!

Regina opened the door to her private office and tossed her purse on a nearby chair. She then sat down in her chair behind her desk. She spun around her chair to look out the window. Everything was quiet and peaceful, then the silence was broken when she heard the door squeak as it opened.

"What do you want. I'm in a very desperate situation!" She turned around and saw a man, and looked at his right arm. It had a lion tattoo.

"Well yes. I was told by a green fairy, I don't know what her name is, but she told me to seek out a woman named Regina Mills? Are you her? Or do you know where I can find her?'

"You're looking at her. What's your name?"

"Robin… So any reason why I would need you find you?"

"Well, I _am _the mayor. What business do you have?"

"Well, I don't really know. I just wanted to follow the fairy's instructions."

"Well maybe its cause-" Regina walked up to Robin and gave him a kiss.

Robin pulled away immediately.

"What was that? Are you mad? Drunk? I'm already married!"

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"It's just what? We're all adults here! You can do whatever you want!"

At that moment, Emma walked into the room. Regina grabbed Robin and started kissing him again.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Emma said turning to leave.

"Oh, no. Nothing at all. Why are you here?" Regina said pulling away from Robin.

"Well I need to interview you for the crime. You were the only witness here when it happened." Emma said. She looked down at Regina's desk.

She took a cotton swab and a test tube. She took a sample of the "stuff" on the floor.

"Is this where Henry collapsed?" Emma said.

"Yes I believe so."

"Well let's start on the interview. Sir would you please leave?"

"Yes of course. I'll, go to the diner across the street and grab a bite to eat." Robin said exciting the room.

"Well let's start…"

THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN

was examining Henry's test results in his office, when a nurse came running in.

"Sir, he's woken up." The nurse said.

"Who?" said turning toward her.

"Henry."

At her words, he turned and walked swiftly to Henry's hospital room.

Henry was sitting up and being fed gelatin by a nurse.

"Leave us." said. Everyone left the room except Henry and Whale.

"So… What are you here for?" Henry asked.

"Well, do you have any idea of what happened to you?"

"Um, yeah, but I can't tell. I promised not to."

"What? Why can't you tell me?"

"Well…." Henry paused and just sat there, still and quiet.

took that time to call Emma and Regina the news.

Several minutes after he called, Emma and Regina were at the hospital.

"You guys are here!" said surprised with how quickly they had gotten to the hospital.

"Of course we are. Where is he?" Emma said trying to walk past him, but blocked her.

"Look, he's in a very fragile state, and he's young. Just, try to be gentle."

"I'm sure it'll be ok." Emma said pushing her way into the room.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Henry said surprised his mother was there.

"Well, partially because I'm the Sheriff, and I have to investigate this crime, and partially because I'm your mother, and I was worried about you."

"Well, I'm fine now." Henry laid back down in his bed, when he saw Regina sitting down in the waiting room.

"Why won't mom come in?"

"I don't know. She just, doesn't want to come in I guess. You get your rest, ok? I'll be here tomorrow for the interview."

"What interview?"

"Henry, this is a crime. You were kidnapped, and justice must be served. You are the victim. You can be the one to point us to the culprit who kidnapped you.'

"But, I thought you already saw Mr. Gold! He is surely the culprit! You saw him in action!"

"Henry, we can't just go around accusing people. We need more proof. That would never hold up in a court. Magic is unpredictable." Emma walked away with Regina to leave Henry alone to recover.

THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN

Regina met Robin at the diner. She slid into the booth next to him.

"Well… Nice to see you again…" Robin said. He put his drink to his lips and drank a gulp.

Regina put her hand up to signal Ruby she was ordering a drink and Ruby nodded.

The next day, Emma walked into the Storybrooke Hospital. She headed towards Henry's hospital room. The nurses were assisting him into a wheelchair.

"Hey kid, you ready to answer some questions?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"I'll take it from here." Emma said taking control of Henry's wheel chair. She wheeled him to the Sheriff's station.

Along the way, people constantly were saying things like, "I'm so glad you're alright!", and "I was so worried, and now so relieved you're ok."

Emma put him in the interview room and turned on the tape.

"Well, Henry, do you know anything about your kidnapper?" Preferably their identity?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you. I promised."

"Henry, this is an interview. You must answer truthfully and surrender your information. I'm doing this all to help you."

"Alright, but, please, just don't give her a harsh punishment. And, don't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"It was…. Regina, my mom."

As soon as Henry muttered the word, Regina, Emma picked up her phone and called Regina.

"Emma! You promised not to tell anyone!"

"I'm still keeping that promise. I'm calling her over.

Regina came over a few minutes later. Emma took her to the interview room.

Regina sat down in a chair next to Henry. Emma turned the tape on.

"Alright Regina. Let's just do this. So, did you kidnap Henry? And did you go around as an imposter to Mr. Gold?"

Regina fidgeted for a moment, before she gave her answer.

"Alright, I confess, I did it."

Emma stared at her, speechless. She couldn't believe she had been so blind and oblivious that she couldn't see it all.

"Well Regina I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to arrest you." Emma said. She grabbed a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Regina's hands behind her back. She put Regina in a cell.

Emma started walking away, when Regina grabbed Emma's wrist.

"Wait…"

"What do you want?"

"Can I just, have a moment with Henry?..."

"Alright, but I have to be here. For legal reasons."

Emma wheel Henry into the cell with Regina and locked the door.

Regina turned to Henry and gave him a hug.

"Henry… I'm so sorry… I never should have kidnapped you…" Regina said tears flowing freely.

"No, mom, I'm going to help you. I'm going to get you out. I'm going to testify for you, instead of against you. You're still my mom, and I love you." Now Henry was crying

"Henry, you can't singlehandedly take on a whole court. But, I love you too…" Regina gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Emma took Henry out of the cell and locked it again.

Emma picked up her cell phone and called Ruby.

"Now who are you calling!" Henry said worried that more people would know about Regina.

"I'm calling Ruby to come get you. Are you ok with staying at her house tonight?"

"Um… I guess…"

In a few minutes, Ruby was there.

"Hey Em, hey Henry. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Ruby put her hands on the controls of the wheelchair. As she started walking away with Henry, Emma said one last thing.

"I'll pick him up at 8! Thanks!

Emma turned to look at the mayor. She looked, so vulnerable with her smeared makeup, and her face red and wet with tears…

A/N: OMG I love this chapter. It was kinda long, but whatev. Indigo out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMG Thank you guys so much for the reviews and follows! They are what fuel me. This chapter has so many feels. It's really sad. :'( Also this first scene was supposed to go in the last chapter, but I had to go to gymnastics, so yeah. Hope you enjoy!

Emma twisted the pencil in her hand. She stared at Regina, sleeping in her cell.

"Regina-"

"What Miss Swan."

"Oh, just wanted to see if you were still awake." Emma said with a yawn. Regina sat up so she was facing Emma.

"Aren't you scared? About, going on trial and everything. Going, to jail and everything."

"Well, no. I don't really care what happens to me now. I, did the wrong thing, and I'm paying my price. My life's already fallen apart. I just, wanna die…"

"Regina! You mean, you're gonna commit suicide!?"

"I'm not saying that. Just, if I get death call, I wouldn't care. It just ends my misery sooner. And I can finally be reunited with Daniel."

"Oh… Well what about Henry. He'll miss you."

"Well…"

"You never thought about him, did you…"

"Well, I'm always thinking about him. But I know you'll take good care of him."

"Regina, when Henry said he would defend you in court…"

"What about it?"

"I think I'm going to defend you too."

At that moment, to both or their surprise, Mr. Gold entered the room.

"Hello Sheriff, Mayor Mills."

"What are you doing here?" Emma said.

"I'm here to offer my services to Ms. Mills. For court. As her attorney."

"Are you even qualified?"

"I am certainly qualified. I have my license, if you want to see."

"No that's alright."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Do you really think you can defend me?"

"Yes I most certainly can."

"Well… Alright. We'll see you at court in the morning."

THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN

Henry was in his bed reading his Storybook. He was reading the story about how Cora killed Daniel.

"Alright kid. Lights out." Ruby said. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, yeah." Henry said putting the book on the nightstand. He snuggled into his covers.

"Ruby?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think mom's gonna be ok?"

"Which one?"

"Regina."

"Well, she will be punished for her crimes to the extent of the law. Why?"

"Well, can I help defend her?"

"You can do all you can, but I'm pretty sure the jury will plead her guilty."

"But, can I tell them to pardon her? Or give her less on a punishment?"

"Well, you can't tell the judge what to do. The law must be enforced."

"So, I can't do anything?"

"I think the best thing you can do is knock a few years off her sentence."

"So, there's no hope?..." Henry started sobbing. Ruby took him into her arms.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Henry, there's always hope."

"You- you mean it?" Henry said. He pulled away from Ruby and wiped away his tears.

"Yes."

THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN

Ruby walked downstairs and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels and finally decided on watching SNL.

She had watched for about 5 minutes when the doorbell rang and loud knocking was heard.

"Who would be up this late?" She said out loud.

She opened the door and saw the man she had seen at the diner a few hours ago.

"Can I help you?" She said.

"Um, I'm Robin. Is Henry here? I checked the mansion, but no one was there."

"It's midnight. He's a kid and he's sleeping. You can see him in the morning."

"But it's about Regina."

"Why? Did something happen to her?"

"I don't know, but, I think talking to him might help."

"Alright. You have 5 minutes. And wake him up gently."

Robin ran up that stairs straight into Henry's room. He shook him until he was up.

"What? Who are you?" Henry said as soon as he was awake.

"Regina. Do you know what happened to her?"

"Yeah, but-"

"What happened to her!"

"She, got arrested."

"WHAT?!" Robin and Ruby burst out at the same time.

"Why was she arrested?"

"If you know mom, shouldn't you know?"

"Henry-"

"Alright! Well…"

Henry paused for a second before he answered.

"She was the one who kidnapped me."

Robin and Ruby stood there in shock, until Ruby broke the silence.

"Alright Henry, get back to bed. You two can talk more in the morning."

Henry got back into his covers and Ruby turned off the light and closed the door. She ushered Robin downstairs.

"So, Regina was the one who kidnapped him?"

"But, that doesn't make any sense. Why would she kidnap her own son."

"Emma…"

THETHETHEINDIGOINDIGOINDIGODOLPHINDOLPHINDOLPHIN

The next day, Emma woke up in her swivel chair. She stood up and went to wake Regina, but to her surprise, she was already awake.

"Well, today's the day. We have to go pick up Henry." Emma said bluntly. Regina got up and let Emma handcuff her.

Emma put Regina in the back of the police car and she got into the drivers'.

"We still have to go pick up Henry from the diner."

"Yeah, whatever."

Emma drove to the diner. The whole trip was silent.

Henry came out of the diner with a bag. He got into the passenger's seat and handed the bag to Emma.

"Grilled cheese. For you and mom." Henry said looking back at Regina in the backseat.

"Thanks kid." Emma said. She grabbed on and gave the bag to Regina.

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry."

"Come on! You didn't eat dinner last night."

"Alright…" Regina grabbed her sandwich and took a bite.

Emma finished hers and turned the ignition on.

She drove slowly to the town hall.

When they got there, Emma took out her keys and went to the back to get Regina.

The three of them entered the court.

A/N: Hope you like the chapter! More to come! Indigo out!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry there was no update yesterday. I was going to write, and then we had to go shopping, so yeah. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! (p.s. I've never been in court so some things might come off as inaccurate or wrong, but, whatever.) (p.p.s. this is the last chapter. Read at the end for more notes.)

"This court is now in session!" Archie said banging his gavel. Regina, Mr. Gold, Henry, and Emma took their places.

"Well there was only one witness, do Miss Swan, you have permission to speak." Archie said. Emma stepped up to the podium.

"Look, I'm saying this for Henry's sake. I think all of us here know for a fact that Regina is guilty, but, if you could give her a less severe punishment, me and Henry would greatly appreciate it." Emma said. She stepped back from the podium and went back to her seat.

"Alright, now well will hear from the victim. Henry, you have permission to speak." Archie said.

Henry wheeled himself to the podium with help from Emma.

"I'm just going to say this. I don't think my mom deserves _any, _of this. What she did was out of love. No one can blame anyone for that. If _this _is the world's punishment for love, then there is seriously something **wrong **with our society." Henry was sobbing. "I'm sorry…" He muttered as he ran to the men's washroom.

"Henry!" Archie and Emma said at the same time. Emma ran after him.

Emma tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Great." Emma said pulling out her cell phone. She texted David to come to town hall ASAP.

David was there within a few minutes. "What's the emergency?"

"Henry locked himself in there." Emma said pointing to the door.

"Oh. Right. Let me take care of that." David said. He crashed down the door.

David went in and discovered his wheelchair upside down and Henry himself on the ground bleeding.

"What happened here?" David said carrying Henry bridal style outside to Emma.

"I- I- I-" Henry could say anything with all the blood and tears.

"Do you think we need to take him to the hospital?" Emma said.

"Nah. It's just a little blood and tears. Right buddy?" David said. Henry nodded.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

"Well we should at least get him cleaned up. You guys stay here. I'll go get the first aid kit."

Emma returned with a first aid kit.

"Alright kid. Time to clean those wounds." Emma poured alcohol on a cloth and started dabbing Henry's wounds. Henry winced, but didn't say anything else.

After she cleaned the wounds, she put Band-Aids over them.

"See? All better." Emma said kissing his forehead. At that moment, rays of light went out in all directions.

Henry's cast and all the Band-Aids Emma had just placed on him disappeared. David jumped at the impact, and all the people still in the court room.

"Henry… What just happened?..." Emma said.

Henry stood up with no trouble. "Emma, the curse. I think you broke it! And, it healed me!"

"Charming…" Mary Margaret ran in.

"Snow!" They ran up to each other and kissed.

"Alright! Everyone, we can deal with the curse breaking later. We are still I court. Can everybody please take their positions!" Archie said banging his gavel.

"Mr. Gold, you have permission to speak."

"Well I won't waste my breath. We all know she's guilty." Mr. Gold walked out of the court swiftly.

"OK. Well I guess, what does the jury decide?"

"She guilty for pete's sake! Just give her the sentence so we can all get out of here!" Granny yelled.

"Alright… Regina Mills, you are charged with murder, kidnapping, and 20 other things that I can't remember. You are sentenced to a lifetime in prison." Archie said banging his gavel.

Everyone left the court quickly. Robin came up to Emma and Henry.

"What can we do! They're giving her, a lifetime in prison!" Robin whispered.

"We can't do anything Robin. Anything we do now is against the law." Emma said.

"So, it really is hopeless now?..." Henry started crying again.

"No, Henry. There's always hope." Emma said hugging him. Robin hugged him as well, creating a 3 way hug.

"Well you can say goodbye." Emma said. She went to get Regina and brought her outside. Henry and Robin followed.

Henry ran up to Regina and gave her a hug. (cue the sad music. It makes this scene much more heartwrenchingly sad)

"Mom, I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything…"

"No, Henry, this isn't your fault. The fault is mine, and now I'm paying for it."

"But, they're going to take you away. Forever…"

"I know Henry. But I promise, one day, I'll see you again."

Regina and Henry remained in their hug.

Henry pulled away. Robin came and gave her a kiss.

"Robin…"

"Shhh…. Let's just enjoy this moment…." Robin said kissing her again.

"Goodbye…." Robing said letting Regina's hand go. Emma put Regina in the backseat of the Sheriff's car.

"Um, Robin. Can you take care of Henry? Probably for the night?" Emma said.

"Yeah sure." Robin said.

"See you guys, later I guess." Emma said getting into the driver's seat.

Henry and Robin waved goodbye as Emma drove away into the sunset.

"Don't worry mom. I've see you, soon…"

A/N: So that's the End! (or is it?) If you guys want a sequel, just ask for it and I'll give it to you! Indigo out!


End file.
